New Ways, New life
by maxine97
Summary: When Clary, an unknown shadow hunter, moves to a new town suddenly, for unknown reasons, she meets Alec and they develope crushes on eachother. What will happen when Jace comes in the picture
1. Chapter 1

Tears streaming down my face, I slowly took in each friend that stood in front of me, their faces replicated mine. I even saw Leah in the bunch, my ex-best friend. Walking down the row, I slowly said goodbye to each friend in the line. When I reached Leah, we both broke down, bawling in front of each other. "I'm sorry! I was stupid!" she screamed pulling me into a hug.

"No! It was my fault! I should have never doubted you!" I yelled back, refusing to let go of this moment.

"Don't even say that! If I didn't call you a 'you know what', this never would have happened! And you know it!" she yelled, pulling back, smiling at memories, but the tears didn't stop falling. "Don't even try to deny it." she said.

"Okay maybe." I laughed looking into her eyes.

"I love you Clarissa." She said pulling me into another hug. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you to, Leah" I replied into her hair. When we pulled back we just stared at each other for what seemed like years, enjoying the silence of comfort of being with your best friend again. But suddenly her tears started falling again.

"Don't forget to say goodbye to Jake. And say hi to your mom for me." She said, knowing she had to let me go. The tears started falling freely on my face again.

"I will. Even after all this, you're the best friend I could ever ask for. Goodbye Leah." I said, whispering the last part.

Slowly I walked away, refusing to look back in the fear of another break down. Suddenly I was pulled into a forceful hug, filled with love. I looked up to meet the dull grey eyes that I would know anywhere. "Jake…" I mumbled into his chest.

"Baby, don't cry." He said supportively as he rubbed my back in soothing circles. "Look at me." He said. When I didn't comply, he lightly grabbed my chin from where it was resting on his chest and lightly pulled my chin up so I was looking at him in the eyes.

"Yea?" I asked quietly.

"You're going to be okay baby. I promise." He said lightly pecking me on the lips as he continued. "You're going to get through this, you're going to make new friends, and you're going to meet new boys, and you're going to get a new boyfriend who better take care of you." He said, smiling down on me. Slowly I looked into his eyes, _hurt, fear, love, sadness,_ it all stored deep down, as he tried desperately to hide it.

"What?" I asked in confusion. "You're breaking up with me?" I yelled, pushing away from his chest, tears spilling down my face. "This day just gets better and better…" I started.

"No." he cut me off. "I'm not breaking up with you. I will _never _break up with you." He said, "I'm letting you go." He whispered into my ear. I stood speechless and confused, he must have realized because he started talking again. "I don't want you to be tied down, I want you to be able to have a fun time and not have to call a boyfriend that you're never going to see." He said, cupping my face in his hand.

I couldn't help but smile at his generosity. "I love you, Jake." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and practically throwing my face into his chest.

I felt him push his face against the top of my head and I felt tiny drops of water fall rapidly into my scalp. "Forever and always, Clare, I will love you." He whispered. When I pulled away I looked up at him and saw tears streaking down his otherwise perfect face. "Come on, I'll walk you to your car." He said, gently draping an arm over my shoulder and taking my carry on bag. When we got there, I stared up at him in admiration as he placed a slow, gentle, loving kiss on my check. "Have a great life Clare." He said. With that got in the car, looking back at the line of friends that huddled around, yelling and crying their goodbyes.

I watched my friends slowly get farther and farther away from me until they turned into little black dots in the distance as my mom drove us away. Sighing, I turned in my seat to face the dash board. "Come on sweaty," my Mother insisted. "I know you don't want to leave your friends, but you'll make new ones." She said, overly perky on this dark day. I glared in response, not having enough energy to make a real comment. Slowly, I allowed sleep to take over me as I prepared myself for a dreadfully new life.

XXX

"Wake up!" a familiar voice yelled, shaking me lightly by my arm. Groaning I sat up and opened my eyes, instantly closing them as the sunlight blinded me.

"Ugh!" I groaned. I heard my Mother's hardy laugh and I instantly flew up in my seat in the car. "Are we here?" I yelled. She nodded and I pushed past her bolted out of the car, looking at our new house. It was a simple two story house, with a red brick boarding piping up around the corners and windows. The house itself was a pale peach color with roses and other colorful flowers completely surrounding the house, except for a stone pathway leading to the front door.

"There are two bedrooms." Mother told me as she walked up next to me. "You can have the bigger one, its upstairs, third door down." She said, looking at me.

"Thanks Mom!" I yelled, running up to the house. When I got inside, I saw freshly polished wood floors and simple yet elegan green walls. The bottom of the house consisted of a green living room, a crimson moderately sized kitchen, an art room, a music room, and a little closet. Next I ran up the stairs. My room, the third down was huge and I couldn't help but stand in awe. The room had a few windows, where I could see into another person's room in the neighbor's house, and in the octagon shaped room, was a little place where the floor was raised, the perfect size for a bed and night stand. Around the walls, I saw the perfect places for my art supplies and desk in the huge room. Smiling to myself I ran down the stairs again and was greeted by my Mom.

"We won't have furniture for another week. But, we're going over to the neighbors tonight, they have four teenagers so wear something nice okay?" she said, looking down at the paintings she was unpacking.

"Yea." I replied. Slowly, I walked back to the car, and pulled out a box labled 'CLARISSA, CLOTHES'. I smiled at my Mom's messy handwriting as I carried the heavy box back upstairs in the desperate search to find a decent outfit.


	2. Missed The Show

Clarissa

After searching for what seemed like hours, I was able to find something 'decent'. Still pretty unsatisfied with my appearance, I walked up to the mirror hanging in my empty bathroom, I took in my appearance. My small figure was framed by a simple, worn out pair of jeans and a light green sweater that made my fiery, messy red curls, and emerald eyes pop. Sighing, I searched through my carryon bag for a hairbrush in the desperate mission to tame my wild curls. I failed miserably and ended up pulling my hair into two braids cascading down my chest and ending a few inches above my waist. Sighing at my unattractive appearance, I pushed my diary, songbook, lucky pen, and phone into my messenger bag and trotted down the stairs.

"Clarissa! Get down here already!" I heard my Mom yell from the front porch. Gingerly, I approached her, cautious of her impatient attitude. Running down the stairs, I saw my Mother, already making a better impression then I was. Her beautiful, _tamable, _soft curls were flowing effortlessly down her back and she wore a tight black dress that ended just below her knees. She hadn't a need to wear heels; her long slim figure didn't need them to look elegant. Sighing I walked past her and maneuvered towards the door. Soon after I walked out my mother joined me and started making small chat to fill the awkward silence as we walked next door.

When we arrived were immediately greeted by the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. Her long black hair was flowing naturally down her sides in soft waves on her long Amazonian like figure as she peered down anxiously. "Hello, you must be the new neighbors, I'm Isabelle." She said enthusiastically, stretching out a pale hand waiting for us to shake. I obeyed as she flashed me a perfect smile. _Great, _I thought, _I'm living next door to a model._ Still smiling, she signaled us inside.

The inside of her house was amazing to say the least. Tall chandeliers hung in every room. The rooms themselves were sheik yet modest and I couldn't help but feel jealous of this perfect girl's perfect house, and probably perfect life. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice a tall figure emerge in front of me in till I ran smack into its chest and successfully fell on my butt. Still distracted I heard a low chuckle from above me as a muscular hand slowly moved down in front of me, probably trying to help me up. I took the hand greedily and pulled myself up, with much help from the muscular man. Slowly I looked up to see who knocked me over, and I swear that we had one of those movie moments, when everything around us slows down and the world just seems to stop.

Before of me stood a near perfect boy, his pale skin contradicted his brown hair and sparkling grey eyes as he locked gazes with me. I could feel myself grinning like an idiot when he smiled sincerely at me. Suddenly, he leaned in close to me, so close, his warm breath sent chills running down my spine. "Are you alright?" he asked, I could practically hear the smile growing on his lips. "Didn't mean to knock down the new neighbors." He said, laughing he pulled away, still gripping my hand, and lead me down the hallway. Leaving a fuming and confused Isabelle behind.

After what seemed like hours of staring at the back of his georgics head, he led me into what appeared to be a living room. In it sat what I could predict to be the rest of his family, each one as beautiful and gorgeous as the last. She couldn't help but feel a pain of jealousy as she remembered how her ratty hair and old clothes might compare to the _lightwood family. _

Suddenly, a soothing voice woke me from my jealous rampage as I felt the presence of the boys hand suddenly disappear. "This is Marcye, Robert, Alec, Isabelle, and my other brother Jace isn't here but he should be here soon." The boy who bumped into me spoke, stealing glances at me as he spoke. "I'm sorry I didn't catch your name." he said, turning to me.

"Clarissa Mo-Fray. But call me Clary." I said, sticking my hand out for him to shake. _Why was I about to say Morgenstien, _I thought. _Is it because for some reason the name seemed natural to me-like it was supposed to be my name._ Pushing the thought out of my head, I spoke once again. "Nice to finally meet you when you're_ not_ knocking me on the floor. And I didn't catch your name either." I said chuckling. Smiling he reached down and shook my hand with a light grip.

"My name is Max. Great to meet you Clary." He said sincerely. _Where did the sarcastic boy go that just knocked me over-and how was he replaced by a sincere guy? _I wondered aimlessly.

"Well!" the woman named Marcye spoke clapping her hands. "I believe that it is time for dinner. Clary please follow me into the kitchen." She instructed. I nodded once and they began to walk into the other room. Walked in the other room, we all sat down at the table, Max and Isabelle at either side of me as we ate in awkward silence. I couldn't help but blush though when I'd see Max steeling glances at me every three seconds-and he thought I didn't notice. Sometimes boys can be pretty stupid. After dinner, we sat around, me Max and Isabelle talking about my past, and Isabelle practically begging me to go to a new club with them tomorrow night. I agreed ruefully to be polite, but my insides were screaming to run out as fast as I could.

As I was about to leave, Max stopped me at the door, looking as nervous as ever and desperately avoided making eye contact with me. "Hey Clary," he asked, rubbing the back of his neck as a nervous habit. "Do you, maybe want to go out some time?" he asked his voice seeming hopeful.

"Yes." I answered. "I live right next door, stop by any time." I said smiling. And with that, I walked out of the house, leaving a beaming Max behind.

Jace

I knew I was supposed to be home meeting the new mundie neighbor or some crap like that, but what kind of gentlemen would I be if I just left a girl when she was begging me for help. I couldn't but give one of my signature winks to her as I walked out of the storage girl, leaving the girl to only savor her memories.

_Flashback_

"_Don't you want to help me?" she asked seductively trailing her fingers up and down my arms. "My dress is caught and I can't fix it." she said pouting._

_Smiling at her lie that she wanted to make clear was not true I said "That depends, where is it stuck?" I asked raising an eye brow._

"_Well, considering that there are other teenagers here, it would be kind of illegal to show you. So we'll just have to go in that storage room over there." She whispered, jabbing a fake nail towards the door labeled 'DO NOT ENTER'. I felt myself smirk as I chuckled under my breath._

"_Who would I be to leave a lady in distress?" I asked leading her into the back room. The second we got in there, she wasted no time. It seems like in the time I could blink, her clothes were off and she was rubbing me in some pretty private areas. Shrugging off the feeling of discomfort, I peeled my own clothes off and got in and out as fast as I could. By the time the short three minutes were up, I was already throwing my clothes back on, to get out of there as fast as I could. I could hear her calls of distress coming out of the room, but I kept on walking._

Laughing to myself, I left the club. I knew that I was going to get it when I got home for missing the new neighbor. But who cares? They live next door any way, and they're just some stupid mundane family. Smiling to myself, I hitched a cab and rode home. And as expected, I was greeted by a very pissed off Max.

"Where were you!" he demanded. running up to me with only a speed that a Shadowhunter could run at.

"Whatever do you mean Maxie?" I asked, feigning innocent.

"Don't pull that crap Jace." He growled through clenched teeth. I knew by then I should probably stop messing with him.

Sighing I looked up to meet his eyes. "How hot was she?" I asked. Smiling, he backed away from me.

"Ah-pretty hot. But I would describe her more of beautiful. She was amazing Jace, you should have met her." He said, but the look in his eyes, I could already tell that they were going to hit it off.

"Someone loves her already-eh?" I asked chuckling. "What's her name?" I asked curiously.

"Her names Clary, I still can't believe you missed meeting the new neighbors-let alone _hot _ones." He said, looking down at his feet.

"Whatever man, I'll meet her tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed. See you later dude." I said, walking past him dismissively and walking up to my plane white room, and allowing blissful sleep to greet me.


	3. Getting through

Clary

I woke up, immediately feeling the effects of sleeping on a hard wood floor take over me as I groaned and sat up, sleepily rubbing my eyes. Groaning, I rose from my place in my bedroom, and shuffled my feet over to where I thought I saw the living room. Throwing myself down on the couch, I took in my brand new house, for what seemed like that first time. The modern style couch and fireplace seemed out of place in the pale green room that was yet to be covered in Jocelyn's paintings. Suddenly, a male voice woke me up from my observations.

"Nice bed head," it said. Jolting out of my seat I turned to see who the intruder was-greeted with none other than Max himself.

"Max! What are you doing here?" I asked as I desperately tried to slow my heart rate.

"Helping your Mom bring in boxes." He said gesturing to the boxes lying by the front door.

"Oh," was all I could say. Suddenly, I remembered what I must look like-bags under my eyes, messy hair, and only a pair of sweat pants and a sports bra covering my petite frame. Blushing I tried to change the subject. "Do you wanna go for a run?" I asked, entwining my fingers together.

He chuckled before answering. "Sure." Smiling, I ran past him, bursting through the door and out into the open air. I heard muffled foot steps behind me as he hurried to catch up with me. When he finally did, I laughed and began to run faster.

When he finnaly caught up once more, I stopped in my tracks, still laughing, and tried my hardest to remain serious. "Race me kind sir?" I asked, waving my hands around as I spoke.

"You're so on. But what do I get when I win?" he asked, smiling down on me.

"Well-"I began. "_If _you win-which you won't-I'll finally take you up on that offer for a date. But _when _I win, you'll have to carry me home on your back." I said giggling.

He laughed at me before grabbing my hand from where it laid at my side, and shook it. "Deal." He said. As if on cue, we both turned, and got into running stances, and began to sprint down the street. At first I started at about a quarter of my full speed. But when I realized that Max was pretty fast and by the time that I had reached half of my full speed, I had already out run him so I didn't need to worry about that anymore.

Realizing how far ahead I was, I slowed down tremendously so he could catch up. When he reached me, he was panting. "_Man_, red-you're fast." He said smiling.

"Oh really?" I asked, "Well that wasn't even full speed. And trust me-you don't want to see that." I said, nudging him in the ribs with my elbows. "I'm going to give you a while before you have to carry me home; you kinda need to catch your breath." I stated looking up at me.

"Sure, where off to next?" he asked.

"I don't know, show me around town." I said shrugging.

Suddenly he broke out in a grin, that I have only seen on one other person before and I knew that it meant trouble. "Roller skating it is."

(Twenty Minutes later)

We arrived in a rundown old skating arena in record time. The plastic beaten down tables were covered in party decorations, each accompanied by two plastic chairs, and the room was filled with screaming kids. From the window on the far side of the room, you could actually see where we were going to be skating.

"I still don't know how I let you talk me into this." I mumbled angrily as we told the worker our shoe sizes. Max only stared at me and laughed.

"You know you're cute when you're angry." He said. I smiled up to him, feeling a warm blush crawl up my checks. "You're cute when you do that too." He added pinching my checks and I couldn't help but laugh.

Moments later, a man in his mid thirties with graying knotted hair and oily skin appeared with our skates and I couldn't help but frown when I realized that there were no open seats to put my shoes on in. As if reading my mind, Max picked me up and plopped me down on the counter, and began tying my right skate."You know-" I began looking down at him. "You really gotta stop treating me like I'm four, I could have put my skates on myself." I said crossing my arms as he finished tying my right skate and moved on to the left.

"Yea right sweet checks." He chuckled and picked me up off the counter, and put me down carefully so I wouldn't slip in the skates. Quickly he put his own on and led me over to the skating ring and he began twirling in circles around me as I desperately tried to move without falling.

"I can't friggin skate!" I yelled, almost slipping. He laughed and grabbed my hand, steadying me.

"Payback!" he laughed and raced down the ring, still holding my hand as I desperately tried to keep up with him. In the end he ended up colliding face first into the wall, dragging me with him. We just laid there, sprawled on the floor for a few seconds before cracking up, desperately gasping for air as we sat up and leaned against the hard plastic walls—staring into eachothers eyes in one of those movie moments, and I swear ive never been happier.

"Max?" I asked nervously, refusing to break his stare.

"Yea?" he asked, sounding dazed and out of his mind. I couldn't help but smile.

"I had a really great time tonight. Thankyou for forcing me to come here." I said shyly, slowly he raised his hand and brushed it lightly across my check. It was a small gesture, but sent electriflying sparks throughout my body.

"Anything for you Clare." He said sweetly. "Come on I want you to meet my brother. And besides, I think it's time for that pigy back ride." He laughed, rising slowly from the dirty arena's floor and offering me a hand. And at that moment, I thought I just might get through the move.

**Sorry it took so long to update. The next chapter is going to have views from other people besides Clary.**


	4. The death of me

**First off I would like to thank ****SimplyLily94**** and ****lilapattinson**** for reviewing it made my day! Anyway this is chapter four I think. Here it goes. I'm also going to be adding things about the shadow world. Not all of the people in this are humans (wink wink)**

Jace

I've waited here for over an hour now, and Max and his new hottie haven't shown up yet. He said that they were racing and going to do something quick and that I should meet him at the park at five o'clock. It's 5:45 now and this is really aggravating. No one stands me up, and I mean no one. Not even my brother. I was just about to walk away when I heard angelic laughter and whipped around to see Max laughing and carrying a girl on his back. He looked sincerely happy and I'm not sure if I've seen anyone put a smile that big on his face before. It kind of made me jealous that she could have such an impact on him so fast. As they neared me, I straightened up and smirked at the now hysterical girl. I must admit, she was stunning.

"Hey Jace!" Max yelled, putting the girl down on her feet, gasping for breath. "This is Clary." He said, motioning to the girl, I slowly raked her body, and _man _she was short. But that was one of the many things that made her cute.

"Hi!" she yelled, thrusting her little hand towards me, looking up expectantly. I shook it and smiled at her.

"You know you remind me of a five year old already—and I've just met you," I smirked. I heard her mumble something like 'so I've heard' and glare at Max. I laughed and continued "May I ask _why _Max was carrying you on his back?" I asked, smirking down on her. I saw her blush, but quickly avert her gaze to Max, smiling. Was she falling for him instead of me, usually they ignore Max when I'm around.

"I raced Max here." She grinned, poking a finger into Max's stomach and giggled. "And I beat him—BIG TIME!" she yelled, laughing at Max's reddening facial expression.

I raked over her body again, there was no way that her short little legs, could beat Max—the trained Shadowhunter—in a race. "I know what you were thinking, but damn, this girl is fast. You literally couldn't see her, and she wasn't going full speed." Max said, hinting worridness towards the end. I gave him a knowing look that said we would look into it and continued.

"So little red, how about we go out to dinner, huh? Just the three of us. Then we can take you back to our place, Iz wants you to sleep over." I said looking into her mesmerizing green eyes. She nodded nervously and reached her hands up at Max like a little kid.

"Carry me!" she screamed, smiling at him. I swear if she wasn't so dang adorable, her ability to act like a five year old all the time would have annoyed me.

He laughed and picked her up bridal style. Staring at her admiringly as we started towards Taki's. I vaguely remember her whispering in his ear "I'm seriously going to take advantage of this whole carrying thing."

Max

I knew I looked like a total idiot, carrying a drop dead gorgeous girl down the street. Who was also staring at me like an idiot, and I was probably drooling at her while we walked. I just needed to get to Taki's. Get my mind off of this gorgeous girl, who for some reason, I feel like she has a dark past. She always has this upbeat attitude to match the distance in her eyes that can't meet the smiles she flashes.

Clary

We arrived at an old beaten down restaurant called Takis in record time, mainly to the thanks of Max who carried me. I still can't believe that I talked him into that. we walked inside and we situated ourselves in a booth in the corner, I was sitting next to Jace and across from Max. Who wouldn't stop looking at me a smiling, I think there was something in my teeth.

"Why are you staring at me Max?" I asked, smiling so he didn't think I was trying to sound rude.

"A gorgeous, beautiful, stunning red head," he said absentmindedly, then covered him mouth in embarrassment as he realized what he said. I blushed and looked down at Jace, who was also smirking at me.

"Well sense everyone has decided that they want to stare at me all night, I'm going to the bathroom, be back whenever!" I yelled half heartedly and shooed Jace out of the booth so I could get out. As I walked away, I two pairs of perfect eyes boring into me as I walked. _These boys are going to be the death of me. _I thought.

And unfortunately, I was right.

**Sorry for stopping there, but the next chapter is going to reveal Clary's background. GET READY!**

**Any way thankyou again to ****SimplyLily94**** and ****lilapattinson****!**


	5. The Mystery behind her eyes

Jace

I watched her little figure retreat to the bathroom, and turned to Max. he was intentivley staring at the place Clary once sat. a sad, distant look flashing in his eyes. _Man, _he had it bad. Finally he turned to me, a wicked grin spread across his face.

"What do you think?" he asked, still grinning like an idiot.

"Dude, she's hot. But more like cute, like a little kid." I laughed, he nodded in agreement, but I could tell that he still wanted her.

The grin disappeared before I could blink, and he grew serious, actually scaring me with his mood swings. "Do you think she's a Shadowhunter? I mean this is a shadow hunter joint, clearly glamoured." He said, looking around curiously at all of the strange creatures occupying the restaurant. "And she was a blur when she was running, literally I couldn't see her." He said, locking gazes with me

"Yea, she might just have the sight though. She seems oblivious to our runes and all the um… 'creatures' in the restaurant and all around us. Maybe she's just a mundane." I said honestly. "After dinner, race her again, ill time it." I added quickly, and Max leaned back in his chair and nodded before getting lost in his thoughts once again.

Clary

I didn't actually have to go to the bathroom; I was just trying to get away from the constant stares of those two boys. I quickly did a double check in the mirror my hair was its usual red frizzy self, and then slipped out of the bathroom, just in time to hear them talking about me. I quickly pulled out my stele and made thought up a new rune that would make me invisible—even to all Shadowhunters, and drew it on myself. Now invisible, is quietly sliped back into my seat to catch their conversation.

"Do you think she's a shadow hunter? I mean this is a shadow hunter joint, clearly glamoured. And she was a blur when she was running, literally I couldn't see her." I heard Max say nervously. _Crap! I'm going to have to move again. _I thought as I nervously leaned forward in anticipation of what was going to be said next.

"Yea, she might just have the sight though. She seems oblivious to our runes and all the um… 'creatures' in the restaurant and all around us. Maybe she's just a mundane. After dinner, race her again, ill time it." Jace said quickly, hiding the anxiety in his eyes that I assumed was because he was meeting a new Shadowhunter. I knew then that I would have to act as much like a stupid mundane as possible from now on. Not looking at glamoured things, trying to pretend to be oblivious of everything that was obviously part of the shadow world. And most of all pretend I couldn't see their runes. This was killing me inside, but it had to be done.

"Damn, girls take so long in the bathroom!" I heard Jace mumble in frustration. Slowly I got out of my chair and ran to the bathroom. In there I removed the rune and got my hands wet so it looked like I just washed them and walked casually back to my seat, now visible.

"Hi guys." I said, flashing them a small smile. I heard muffled 'Heys' before Jace turned to me and smirked.

"Me and Maxie boy were just talking here, and I don't think he actually beat you." Jace said. I seriously was trying back my screamed 'LIAR!', but I bit my tongue. "Care to race me after we eat here?" he asked, giving me a seductive smile. I pretended to ignore it and sat down next to Max, resting my head on his shoulder like we've been friends for life.

"Nah, I'm really tired. You can think what you want Jace." I said to him, he looked shocked that I refused, but not surprised. "Max will you take me to your house now?" I asked, tilting my head up a little bit so I could look at him.

"Sure Clary. No problem." He said smiling down at me with brotherly love.

Right when we were about to rise from our seats and be home free Jace mumbled, "Wow, he's already sleeping with her." And by that time I had it; I ran up to him and with the least amount of strength possible, slapped him across the face. I'm pretty sure I heard some bones crack in the process. Man I was strong. He looked at me in shock, more than pain.

"Don't go there you…you…you!" I couldn't find the appropriate word to call him without cursing so I ran out of the restaurant to Max's house with Max close on my heals. I knew I could be there in less than five seconds if I wanted too, but I didn't want to push my luck—or what's left of it.

Jace

I stood there in awe as I watched her little legs run away. My check was already swelling from the hit that I knew she was holding back on—tremendously. Had I really messed things up with her? Even I know when I've pushed it too far, and me liking this girl, and then practically calling her a slut isn't going to her to like me back. Oh what have I done?

Isabelle

I was painting my nails, just like any normal night, when I heard a loud banging on my door. Someone obviously in desperate need of it being opened, so groaning I leapt off my bed, and opened the door. Standing in front of me was Clary; tears streaming her otherwise perfect face, and her hands drenched in red fluid. I screamed when I realized what it was.

Blood.

**I already think you realized that she had some pretty strange powers. Is she a Shadowhunter? You'll just have to wait to find out.**

**Please review. Please please please! **

**Yours truly, Maxie **


	6. Unexpected Monster

Clary

As soon as I left the restaurant, I ran at inhuman speed away from them. Needing to get my mind away from everything. I could faintly hear Max and Jace calling my name, desperately searching for me. But after the damage I had done to Jace, I knew that I needed to meet my 'master' for a weekly power deduction.

I slowly neared the ally I had come so well to know. The graffiti lining the walls, the smell of the rotting trash, and the faint flicker of the street light had been engraved as familiar sight long ago. And that's when I heard it. "Ah Clarissa, you need me to do it again?" the voice asked, creeping itself up my spine, leaving a faint chill.

"Yes." I answered confidently and shoved my palms out face up. Slowly a figure emerged from the shadows. A cloak covered its face but from the shape of the figure, it was male, and probably around its mid forties. Sleekly it ran its bony fingers over my hands, examining them with wide amazement as he pulled out a glowing red blade and pushed is straight through my hand numerous times. I couldn't help but scream as the pain overwhelmed me and brought me to my knees, but the pain kept on coming until the job was done, and the cloaked man left me in the darkness. For some reason, despite the pain and my power and strength drained, I found myself running for Isabelle's house. Letting myself in and running for her room.

Luckily after pounding on her door, she reluctantly opened it and screamed when she saws my bloody hands. She offered me to be able to wash up and it was only a matter of seconds before she demanded explanations and Max and Jace burst through the door. I tried to sneak out before they saw me, but I wasn't fast enough. And that's when hell rose.

Isabelle

After staring at Clary, horrified blood drenched, and furious Clary, I dragged her in my room. Eager to get an explanation that I knew I wasn't going to get. "Clary? What happened!" I whispered yelled as she washed her hands in the bathroom.

She suddenly grew very still, as if her life depended on it, and looked at me. "Can I trust you?" she asked. Even confused, tear stained, scared, and covered in blood, she managed to look like a super model. God this girl is going to drive me nuts.

"Yes, why would you think otherwise?" I asked. Refusing to break her gaze.

She nodded once and continued to concentrate on the water rushing over her small hands. Suddenly, Max and Jace burst through my door pain stricken and worried. "Where is she?" Max spoke first, screaming at me frantically.

"Where's who?" I asked, slowly I saw Clary open the bathroom windown and tried to crawl out. "Clary wait!" I yelled, forgetting about my brothers I tried to start towards her, but I was pushed down as Max and Jace ran into my bathroom and pulled her out of the window.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Max yelled. Suddenly he grew pale and took in her appearance. "Oh god Clary, what happened?" he yelled, grabbing her small sliced up hands and turning them slowly over in his large ones. She pulled away roughly and refused to meet his gaze.

"I ran into some old friends." She said as if it was abnormal thing to meet your friends and come home in ripped clothing and dripping wounds.

"Friends?" Jace finally spoke. "First you break my jaw, then you go meet some 'friends' that are probably some low life drug dealers supplying you with your weekly amount of pot and come home drenched in your own blood!" Jace screamed, Clary flinched at his words, but bit her tongue and continued to stare down at her hands.

"Seriously, how'd you changer personalities this fast. You were just this nice girl I liked that lived next door and now you're some dangerous person with a mysterious past." Max whispered.

Clary grew red with anger. Surprising me to say the least that these words out of all that has been said made her crack. "What's it to all of you! God I meet some people and all of a sudden you're trying to figure out my life story!" she screamed. Only then did I begin to notice her intensely scary muscle definition as she screamed. She could probably lift a house with the amount of muscle packed on her five foot one body.

"What's it to us? We can't just go around watching some girl get cut up and kill herself from the side lines Clary. And I thought we had something together." Max yelled, slowly coming to a whisper as he ended the sentence.

"Well I already have everything I need." She stated. Everyone, including Jace, could tell she was lying.

Jace **(continues right from the last line)**

"You don't even have a real family!" I yelled, instantly regretting it. she grew red with anger and looked at me in the eyes for the first time, they were drenched in tears, and in some places blood from when she touched her eyes.

"I have a Mom and considering how she hasn't left me yet, I'm pretty good." She stated. I slowly put the pieces together; she must have some rough past with her Father.

"You could have a bigger family." Izzy said, sounding desperate, "We could be your family." I looked at her, bewildered but somehow agreeing with her. For some reason, Isabelle was crying too. _Women._

"No!" Clary screamed. "I'm not doing this again, I have to leave. I'm sorry Max," she whispered, slowly kissing Max for what seemed to be the first kiss. Then jumped out of the four story window. Literally jumped. And when we looked down, she was nowhere to be found.


	7. The Regretted Move

Isabelle

I slowly watched the arguing go down in my bathroom. Clary screaming and Max and Jace demanding answers. I cringed at the fierceness and venom that leaked out of Clary's voice, it seemed as though it didn't belong to her. Then I watched her escape for the window, but not before looking at me one last time before leaping. Her expression was one of anger and danger, and her eyes were as cold as stones, flashing white and sliver at unnatural tones. And that—from all the eye color changing, and bone cracking punches, I realized one thing.

Clary Fray was not human.

Clary

I thought I was passing as a normal human being, making friends, almost having a relationship, and even having a sleepover with Isabelle later. But that all went down hill when I hit Jace.

I needed to get away. After jumping out the window and pulling yet another disappearing act, I knew I have already revealed too much. I needed to get away and clear my head and for the most part, I was pretty sure that Isabelle saw my eyes change color, and that was something I needed to fix. Which of course means I have to erase her memory—I hate doing it, but it needs to be done. Actually come to think of it, I'm going to have to erase all of their memories. I better go do that now.

I quickly increased my pace and made a short cut through an abandoned alley. Trash and graffiti was sprawled throughout it giving it more of a disgusting vibe then a scary one. But I pushed the distracting thought aside and headed towards Isabelle's home. Not scared or disturbed in the least of doing this dreadful dead; I had done it enough times and at least this way i would be able to continue living here. I slowly came to a stop in front of Jace, Isabelle, Alec, and Max's house—oh Max, what a sweet boy—and let myself in.

"Max, Isabelle, Jace! Get down here!" I screamed. I heard scared murmurs and I knew they were debating on whether they should come down or not. "Now!" I yelled, even louder. I heard Jace say much too loudly 'Dude you're girlfriends a freaky psycho path', and even with the rude comment I couldn't help but smile. But it quickly faded and was replaced with a stone cold look and they hesitantly walked down the stairs.

Max's eyes met mine and I could see the fear flashing through them, the fear of what I was, who I was, and if I was even human. I didn't have a real answer to any of his unspoken questions. I quickly tore my gaze from his and raised my hands towards Isabelle.

"No!" Jace yelled, jumping in front of her. "What are you doing to my sister?" he screamed. I could hear Isabelle's panicked sobs from behind him but I kept a straight face.

"Putting things back where they should be. Now should I get this done—or am I going ot have to move you, and you won't want that." I said through clenched teeth.

I saw him flinch as though I had physically injured him, but he kept his ground.

"Move me." He said, trying to remain brave. "Let's see what you got, because I'm not letting you hurt her without a fight. Actually, I'm not letting you hurt her at all." He growled, I shrugged me shoulders and a devious smile spread on my face. I shouldn't be enjoying this, but it was a part of me—destruction—and I lived off of the thrill.

"Bring it Blondie." I growled. I watched Jace, who thought he was going to win—thought—whip out his seraph blade and lunge towards me. I easily slide past him, and tripped him. It threw him off balance, but didn't make him completely fall. "I knew you were Shadowhunters the whole time." I whispered in his ear as he lunged at me again, yet failing once more as I slipped past him.

That was enough to shock him. He stopped in his tracks and stared at me; fear in his eyes—something I never would have thought this boy could pull off. "What are you?" he asked, more to himself then me.

"Your worst nightmare. And unless you want me to kill you in the next three seconds, _move_." I growled. He didn't say anything, but hastily moved aside, revealing a shell shocked, tear stained Isabelle. I pushed my palms face up towards her lengthy body, and felt the warm sensation take place as light shot out of my palms, she fell to the ground when her energy was drained—and memory. Palms still raised, I moved them so they were facing Max. I mouthed a sorry but didn't stop the light flow until he was also on the ground. Hastily I moved my arms to face Jace—or at least where he was. And suddenly felt a sharp pain in my side. I looked down to see my blouse covered in my own blood and a seraph blade sticking out.

I looked around to see Jace, expecting me to fall over at any moment and die so he could save his siblings that weren't really hurt at all. I yanked the blade out forcefully and threw it the entire wall by his head—purposefully missing. I could already feel the wound rapidly healing. "Big mistake." I growled, pulling my own blade out from its storing place in my sweat shirt and lunged it at his heart.


	8. Agreed

Jace

I watched my sister—my beautiful sisters—fall to the ground. Her drained body sprawled on the ground. Almost immediately after Max joined her, and I stood there watching the gorgeous monster create all this destruction. The petite, yet muscular, redhead that I once thought was cute was now draining the life out of my siblings with the power of her hands. Where have I gone wrong?

I couldn't just stand there and watch her any more; I was at my cracking point. I pulled out my seraph blade and drove it home in her lower abdomen and she looked at me, eyes flashing silver and black and I knew I had made the biggest mistake of my life. She yanked the blade out of her side and threw it aside with a grunt. With a swift flick of her muscular arm she pulled her own blade out, and threw it at me with almost incoherent speed, it aimed at my heart. And then the unexpected happened: she missed. And from the look in her eyes, through all the flashing colors, I could tell she did it on purpose.

"Clary?" I asked in disbelief.

Clary

I don't know why, and I don't know how, but I missed my shot. The blade whisked by his head and lodged itself in the doorway. For some reason I've never been so happy I missed a shot. "Clary?" he asked. I slowly made my eyes meet his, regretting it immediately. I couldn't get close to these people; they will only end up dead—like the others. I quickly noted that he kept on stealing glances at his brother and sister on the floor.

"Don't worry, they're not dead. I've only erased their memories of the past hours. They should be otherwise unharmed." I answered, reading his thoughts. He furrowed his eye brows in confusion and slowly tilted his head.

"Oh. Why are you talking like that?" he asked, releasing his stiff posture a little.

Now it was my turn to be confused, but from past experience I knew not to show emotions, so I walked up to where my blade was lodged in the wall, and yanked it out as I answered him. "Like what, Jace?" I quickly stuffed the blade back in its stealth and turned to face him.

"All proper. You weren't talking like that before." He stated, shifting uncomfortably. I quickly realized that I still had a task at hand.

"That doesn't matter, nor will it ever matter." I stated discretely and raised my hands towards his perfect face.

"No!" he screamed for the second time tonight. "Whatever you want, I'll do it, just don't do this." He pleaded desperately, and for some reason I believed him.

"Okay." I said, lowering my sweaty palms and resting them on either side of me.

"What?" he asked.

"I said okay; do not make me regret it. Now these are the terms: you will not mention any of what you've seen or done in the past…twenty four hours to any living or non living creature. You will not mention my name to any one you've met. And as far as you need to know, I do not exist. Got it?" I instructed while pacing around the room. He gulped and looked at me with pure fear, and yet admiration.

"Yes, I will not fail." He answered. And for some reason, I felt a pain of guilt, for the first time in my life.


	9. Test One, clues

**Jace**

Just the way she spoke, with such direct force. No longer showing the teenage fear that occupied normal girls' minds, but straight forward power that could have only come from a trained warrior. She told me what I had to do to keep my memory and most like limbs also, but I completely zoned out. I was too busy staring at how amazing she looked when she was no longer trying to hide her strength. "Got it?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, I understand." I stammered, mentally hitting myself for forgetting about my siblings momentarily. "Can I ask you something Clary?" I asked nervously, averting my gaze to Max's prone form.

"I suppose, and do not call me that." she instructed, entwining her fingers behind her back.

"What?" I asked, turning my gaze to Clary's once more. I was relieved to see that her eyes had gone back to their original shocking green color.

"Don't call me that name. _Clary." _ She hissed. "It is one of a child's. And I'm not a child." She said in disgust.

"Then what do you want me to call you?" I asked awkwardly.

"Clarissa, it is my name after all." She answered as if it was obvious. I actually didn't know that Clary was a nick name.

"Okay, anyway." I began. "What are you going to do about Max, I thought you guys were going out. You can't really live your entire relationship a lie can you?" I asked, gazing down at Max once more.

"The way I live my life is none of your concern—and it's going to stay that way." She answered, as if it hurt her to think of it anyway else. "And as for the boy, we're going to live our lives as if none of this happened. You're going to help me bring them up to their bedrooms, and then we will tell them that they fell asleep after dinner when they awake." She said, not even waiting for a response, she lifted Max's body with little effort and gracefully walked up the steps. Expecting me to take Isabelle. Unsure of what to do, I lifted her body, and took her to her bedroom, gently laying her down in her bed.

Shuffling unsure down the stairs, I headed towards the kitchen. I expected Clary—Clarissa to take a while upstairs, with Max being twice her weight. But as usual she surprised me. Standing in the middle of the kitchen, hands knotted behind her perfectly straight back.

"Took you long enough Jonathan." She said sternly. I gave her a questioning look as if to urge her to continue. "Oh yes, I figured that the improper and uncommon name 'Jace' was short for a middle name and a first name combine, am I correct?" she asked. Amazed at her accuracy I nodded once. "Well then I assumed that your name was Jonathan, you being a Shadowhunter didn't exactly seal your history easily either. It wasn't hard for me to find the background on all the Shadowhunters in this building." She said, peering at her surroundings.

"But—" I stammered, unsure of how to begin. "All that information was top secret—kept only for emergencies and the Clave." I said, finding my words.

"Maybe I am of both of those." She said, a small smile sneaking on her lips.

"What?" I asked, baffled.

"I am not going to tell you young one, but I'll give you a hint: That was a hint to who I really am, or what if you prefer the latter." She said smoothly.

"Goodbye Jonathan." She said quickly, turning away from me.

"Wait!" I yelled, but it was no use. Before I could thoroughly object she had disappeared literally out of thin air. I'm really going to have to get used to this. Suddenly a loud screeching woke me up from my thoughts.

"Where's Clary!" Isabelle screeched, bounding down the stairs.

"She wasn't feeling well, and went home." I said straight faced.

"Well why was I in bed still dressed." She inquired, not buying my earlier excuse.

"Because—after she left we went to Pandemonium and you got drunk and I had to carry you home. We found you after a demon attack in the back room; don't you remember any of this?" I asked almost laughing out loud at my own lie.

"No?" she asked, still wavering on whether or not to believe me. "Where's Max?" she asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Upstairs, he his head during the fight, and I drew and iratze but he hasn't woken up yet." I said quickly.

Izzy nodded once before mumbling a quick "I'll go check on him," before running up the stairs.

_Good job Jonathan, you've passed the first test. _A voice inside my head said, it sounded a lot like Clarissa. "Who's there!" I yelled. The voice ignores me. _Congratulations, I'm starting to become more and more confident in my decisions of keeping you on my side. _The voice said again. I tried screaming at it for answers, but it simply ignore me. Sighing I rested my head on my hand and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
